Vrede Förförisk
Basic Information Vrede Förförisk (ビールデ・フォーフォリスク Biirude Fooforisuku) ''is the name of a secondary-minor character in the comic. He is a DRAGON MONSTER with a WHITE soul. He is a 16 year old MALE that was born on June 21st. He is a citizen of the UNDERGROUND and lives in HOTLAND in the lavabeds due to his HIGH HEAT TOLERANCE. He is the SECRETIVE boyfriend of Duncan. He is currently enrolled in High school as a junior. '''Appearance' Verde is depicted as being a dragon monster in early art, and he is the last of his kind. He has jet black hair, similar in style to that of John Egbert from the Homestuck series by Andrew Hussie. He has darker skin, the color almost red, and his skin is scaly like the skin of a dragon. He is 16, a bit younger than Duncan, and he possesses bright orange eyes and multiple horns and large scales around his head. He tends to wear baggy clothes and is almost always seen in a pair of baggy jeans and a sweatshirt with algorithms written all over it. He wears this, because under the clothing, he is actually very chubby, which embarrasses him... He has a large tail and large wings, linking to his dragon heritage. He wears oval shaped glasses to aid him in his vision. Personality Vrede is quite smart and tends to spend his time studying, HOWEVER, he is NOT the brains of any operation, for he works awful under pressure. As truth would have it, Vrede is actually the flirt. Being homosexual, he constantly flirts with Duncan, who, in secret, loves it. Vrede will instigate authority figures and the people whom oppose his group. He hates being proved wrong, and has lots of emotional outbursts, due to his tendency to bottle up his emotions until can no longer do so. Abilities Vrede possesses fire magic that will burn hot enough, and quick enough to produce 3rd degree burns on half of the body. He does not rely on this, however. He relies more on his ability to fly, and his soul weapon, which is a battle axe that glows with murderous intent. He possesses two secret abilities to be unveiled after his personal arc where he enters a fight with Duncan, and uses them to keep him away. When he feels extreme emotions, his glasses become opaque, except for sharp glints of his orange eyes. A list of his Specific attacks: Firefly': His hands glow green and produce small green firefly lights that, upon impact, become small bursts of white-hot fire. ''Sun: An ultimate attack he can only use once. He will create a giant, Un-Dodge-able ball of fire similar to a sun and hurl it at the enemy. This attack drains him of energy and causes him to pass out.'' ''Blade of Rage: He will bring out his battle axe and swing rapidly.'' ''Fresh Fire: He will fly up to the ceiling, set himself on fire, and fall like a bomb to the enemy.'' '''''Dragon's Wrath: His axe will coat itself with green flames and slice cleanly through anything like a hot butter knife through butter. Hot Rod: Confidential Screams of the Inferno: Vrede will summon a hellbeast from the magma pits to back the player into the corner. it will flash blue so you can dodge if you're quick enough. VREDE'S ROLE IN FRISK'S TIMELINE ''' Vrede can be accessed by either visiting hotland, and finding Magma Beach. Vrede is also found in the high school in Arbor Isles. He can be found hanging all over Duncan, you can interact with him, and if you choose the option "Watch" You will be warped outside, and you'll get to watch him fly around for the Air Force Club's display. This, however is only accessible during the pacifist run. During a neutral run, you will receive a glare from him, and a question. "*Are you a man or a monster?" He'd ask. You can respond, but both answers will lead to him scoffing and saying "I doubt it". During the Genocide run, after you clear Arbor Isles, you'll be constantly prompted to go to Magma Beach, where you'll find Vrede sitting in the Magma. As you approach him, you can hear screams, and then the fight begins. Vrede will, throughout the fight, yell at you, and soon, when he can't defeat you, he brings out ''sun'', which drains him of energy. He'll beg you to spare him, tired and weak. You can spare him, which will abort the Genocide run -- or you can kill him, which causes him to cry as he turns to dust, looking to they sky and saying * *'''I'm sorry.. * *Mommy? Daddy? Is that you......? * *Ha... aha.......... I'm.... coming home.... I.... can't wait.. * *I coudn't do it.... * *Goodbye.... After this, he will turn completely to dust, and you will earn the item "a dragon's tear" which will heal all Hp.Category:Characters Category:Stovel